


Warehouse

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Industry, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen





	Warehouse

In great caverns   
Of human design

In the shadow  
Of towers evershifting

A hive for   
The Machine

A backwards world   
Where the ants  
Are giants mechanical

And I am but  
A mouse  
Scurrying in their shadow


End file.
